Normi päivä
by Rakuen91
Summary: Bon tiesi että Pinja on vähän erikoinen mutta tästä ei puhuttu mitään! Bon x Oc


True Cross Akatemian iltapäivä oli melko tavanomainen. Rin kuorsasi täyttä päätä pulpetissa, Shiemi luki kirjaa yrteistä ja yritti parhaansa muistaa niiden nimet oikein, Pinja istui omalla pulpetillaan ja nuoleskeli ajatuksissaan tikkaria. Bon puolestaan tuijotti Pinjaa kuin tämä olisi ollut maailman vaikein palapeli. "Mitä?" Pinja kysyi lopulta kun Bon oli tuijotellut jo aikansa herkeämättä ja hyvin keskittyneellä katseella tämän tikkarin syöntiä.

"Onko tuo ainut?" Bon kysyi ja sai Pinjan pysähtymeen kesken nuolaisun, Miettien hetken mitä ruskea ja vaaleatukkainen poika tarkoitti ennen kuin tämän huulille levisi hymy jonka olisi kyennyt näkemään vain kanarialinnun syöneellä kissalla. Pinja nosti toista kulmaansa kysyvästi kunnes avasi suunsa ja näytti keskellä kieltä olevan tabletin muotoisen lävistyskorun. "Minulla on vielä tatuointikin. Haluatko nähdä sen kokonaan?" Tyttö kysyi ja matki Shimaa nostelemalla vihjailevasti kulmakarvojaan, pervohtava hymy edelleen kasvoillaan, saaden Bonin muuttumaan tapansa mukaan yhtä punaiseksi kuin Shiman hiukset. "öööh.." Bonin suusta pääsi epämääräinen äännähdys ja Pinja alkoi tirskumaan, saaden lävistetun pojan luonteen palaamaan omaksi itsekseen. "Älä naura siinä, tuo ei ole yhtään hauskaa!" Bon huusi vihaisena, ja sai vain Pinjan nauramaan kovempaan ääneen.

Shima istui parivaljakon vieressä ja hymyili tavanomaista hymyään. "Hmm. Ei se niin paha olisi vaikka vilauttaisit sitä tatuointia Pi-chan! ~ " Shima sanoi ja vinkkasi vaaleahiuksiselle tytölle, jolloin Bon kohdisti vihansa vaaleapunahiuksisen poika parkaan. "Pysy sinä erossa tästä! Tiedät millainen tyttö Pinja on. Hän varmaan strippaisi alasti kesken tunnin jos joku hänelle sitä ehdottaisi!" Bon huusi ja Pinja nosti kysyvästi toista kulmaansa hieman ja tämän ilme oli muuttunut happamaksi. "Hei! En minäkään nyt noin extreme hommaan suostu." Tämä sanoi ja katsoi taakseen kun Izumo alkoi nauraa halveksuvasti.

"Et tietenkään! Ei sinulla ole pokkaa tehdä mitään tuollaista opettajan edessä. Olet liian nynny siihen." Izumo sanoi ja suuttumisen sijaan, jota kaikki odottivat, Pinja vain hymyili tyynesti. "Lyödäänkö vetoa?" Tämä sanoi ja Izumo lakkasi nauramasta ja katsoi huulilävistettyä tyttöä ylimielisesti. "Mikäs siinä. Voin panna likoon viikon ruokarahat jos se on tarpeeksi, tuskin minä niitä menetän." Izumo totesi välinpitämättömästi eikä ollut huomannut kaikkien katsovan tätä kuin idioottia.

Moni ei sitä tiennyt, mutta jos Pinjan johonkin haastoi, hän teki sen! Oli kyse sitten chili paprikoiden syönnistä tai rintojen painamisesta naapurin ikkunaan kun heillä oli vieraita. Ainut asia mitä tyttö ei tehnyt, oli seksin harrastaminen muiden yllytyksestä. Sillä jopa Pinja ymmärsi omat arvonsa ja piti niistä kiinni. Eli jos joku sanoi että "Lyön autoni vetoa että makaat Shiman kanssa!" Pinja sanoi. "Lyö vaan, mutta minä en sitä sinun ehdotuksestasi tee." ja käveli pois.

Pian kello pirisi ei mennyt aikaakaan kun Yukio asteli sisään ovesta. "No niin luokka. Tänään teemme…" Yukio aloitti mutta meni melkein heti hiljaiseksi, kun Pinja pomppasi pöydälleen seisomaan, alkoi veivata käsiään edestakaisin ja laulaa Adem Lambertin "For Your Entertainment:iä" Pari säettä laulettuaan Pinja pysähtyi, iski loppu poseerauksen ja istui sitten kiltisti takaisin pulpettiin. Kaikkien muiden yritellessä pitää nauruaan, paitsi Izumon, joka näytti kihisevän kiukusta.

"Nyt kun olen hankkinut itselleni viikon ruokarahat, voidaanko jatkaa tuntia ope? Sanoit jotain koiranputkesta…" Pinja sanoi kiltisti hymyillen, vaikka sisäisesti tämä käkätti ilkeästi kuin viimeistä päivää. Yukio vain huokaisi, mutisi jotain hulluista oppilaista ja jatkoi tuntiaan kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan.

Kun tunti loppui ja kaikki pääsivät tunnilta pois käytävään, Pinja piti kämmentään avoinna Izumon nenän edessä ja hymyili ilkikurisesti. "Vedossa häviämänne rahat lahjoitetaan köyhän opiskelijan ruokabudjettiin, olkaa hyvä ja ojentakaa häviämänne rahat." Tämä sanoi ja violettihiuksinen tyttö näytti kuin sitruunan nielleeltä ojentaessaan rahat tälle ja marssiessaan vihaisesti pois nenä kohti kattoa. Kaikki muut sanoivat hyvästinsä ja lähtivät kukin joko asuntolaan tai kotiin.

Kun Bon sanoi Pinjalle hyvästinsä, tämä nappasi tätä kiinni solmiosta ja veti lähemmäs itseään tytön ilmeen muistuttaessa samanlaista jonka Bon oli joskus nähnyt ohimennen lehdessä jota Shima oli "lukenut". "Mihin sinä olet menossa. Sinunhan piti vielä selvittää missä tatuointini on?" Pinja sanoi herkullisen vihjailevasti tämän huulien vain millien päässä Bonin omista. Bonin naama otti taas vaaleanpunaisen sävyn, mutta ei alkanutkaan huutamaan tälle niin kuin yleensä Shimalle tämän luontisista asioista vaan katsoi ympärilleen aivan kuin tarkistaakseen ettei käytävässä ollut ketään, ennen kuin nappasi tytön syliinsä niin että tämän jalat olivat molemmin puolin Bonin vyötäröä, saaden turkoosi silmäisen tytön ensin kiljahtamaan yllätyksellisestä tilanteesta ennen kuin alkoi kikattaa kiertäessään kätensä tämän kaulan ympäri. "No etsitään sitten se Tatuointi." Bon tokaisi Pinjan mielestä seksikäs virne huulillaan ja lähti kävelemään tytön asuntolan huonetta kohti.


End file.
